In recent years, the availability of advanced location-specific agricultural application and measurement systems (used in so-called “precision farming” practices) has increased grower interest in determining spatial variations in soil properties and in varying input application variables (e.g., planting depth) in light of such variations. However, the available mechanisms for measuring properties such as temperature are either not effectively locally made throughout the field or are not made at the same time as an input (e.g. planting) operation. Moreover, available methods for adjusting depth are not effectively responsive to changes in soil properties such as depth and temperature.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method for monitoring soil properties during an agricultural input application. Moreover, there is a need in the art for adjusting depth based on the monitored soil properties.